True to You - Melix Fanfiction
by MarziaWrites
Summary: When Felix receives an email to visit the catacombs with Marzia to record a video, he eagerly accepts! But, when Felix and Marzia are taken by an old friend and a new foe, what will happen? What will they do? Find out in True to You! Rated T for language and mild mature themes.
1. The Beginning

I snuck into the room to see Felix sitting in his chair, wrapping up a new video. I waited patiently for him to give the brofist, and then crept up behind him and tapped him. He jumped, and I giggled.

"Hey, Marzia!" He said as he turned around to face me.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically. "What's your new video?"

"I decided to do another PewDuckPie video. Anyways, do you want to go for lunch at Taki's?"

Taki's was a popular Mexican café on the corner. I agreed immediately and, holding hands, we walked the half a block it took to get there.

He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. "Thank you," I said.

"Don't mention it, _principessa_." He replied. I blushed when he said that, because _principessa _means "princess" in Italian. That was the only word he knew in Italian. He sat down next to me and we each ordered a bean and cheese burrito and tortilla chips. When the waitress left, Felix turned to me. "So, there was something I wanted to tell you about-" He was cut off by a group of squealing girls who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Pewdiepie!" One yelled. "Will you sign my T-shirt?"

"No, sign mine!" Another interrupted.

"Brofist me!" A short girl demanded.

"No, me!" Yet another shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Felix yelled through a smile. He always loved meeting his bros.

Then, one of them noticed me.

"Marzia!" The short girl shrieked.

Then, they all came after me with the same requests. I did everything they asked with a smile as well. Then, they all started introducing themselves.

"I'm Marie!" The short girl squeaked.

"I'm Thomas!" A buff dude said.

"I'm Tobias," A guy said.

"I'm Annie, pleased to meet you!" Said the other girl.

Felix and I smiled at them all. "Nice to meet you, brozipans! We have to leave now, but-"

"No, please, don't go!" squeaked Marie.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Felix chuckled. "Okay, fine, I'll stay a bit longer for you bros."

Everyone grinned, then pulled up some chairs to the small table. They all started chatting to us about how much they loved us. Felix and I were flattered when Tobias said that he has watched every one of our videos at least twice.

We kept talking until they finally let us go when we said that we needed to make some more new videos. They were eager to see them, and promised that they would be the first to watch them. We said our goodbyes and left.

"Whew, that was exhilarating." Felix said.

"Well, when you have over 31 million fans on YouTube, you have to live with it." Marzia giggled.

Felix smiled and kissed my cheek. I turned a light pink and smiled like an idiot. Whenever he kisses me, it feels like I am exploding – in a good way – inside. Cheesy but true.

*Author's Note: Once you finish this, I have made a new fic called Unpredictable Love. You should go check that out afterwards! :D


	2. What Happens on Facebook

When we got home, I dove onto the couch. Felix joined me and we stretched out. I laid my head on Felix's chest and listened to his heartbeat. We were just about to fall asleep when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Ooh! An Instagram notification!" He smiled, and his eyes lit up.

"Instagram?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just found an old friend recently." He said.

"Do I know them?" I asked as Instagram started up.

"No, we were friends in the first grade. Her name is Vanessa." He replied.

I suddenly felt a twinge of jealously, which I immediately realized was wrong. Why should I feel jealous of my boyfriend's childhood friend? It's not like he was cheating on me… I was his girlfriend!

He checked his feed to see a picture of her and another man. The caption read, **"****_James and I are having a great time here in Brighton! We would also like to know if it is alright to visit Pewdiepie and CutiepieMarzia! So, reply ASAP please! :D_**"

Whew, so Vanessa DID have her own boyfriend. I was so relieved that I grinned from ear to ear. But then, not even asking me, he typed a response in the comments: "**_ CutiepieMarzia and I would LOVE to see you guys! We are so excited!_**"

This caused me to reconsider; was Felix into her?

My boyfriend continued to browse through Vanessa's photos, liking, commenting, and smiling at every one of them. He didn't even do that for me! I then took my head off of Felix's shoulder and excused myself for a shower. The warm water helped me to feel refreshed, but it did nothing to ease my worries about Vanessa. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel, then padded to our room and pulled on a white blouse and capris. Then, I sprawled out on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to Felix planting a light kiss on my forehead. I groggily opened my eyes.

"Hey," I croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Hello, beautiful!" He said. "Want to go have dinner with me?"

"Whoa, I slept the whole afternoon?" I asked as I sat up and stretched.

He nodded his head and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I yawned and opened my closet, looking for clothes. I spied a beautiful black strapless dress with a thin, sparkly belt. I seized it and turned around to show Felix. "How's this?" I asked, but then noticing that he wasn't there. I sighed, and just put it on anyways. Next, I grabbed my black flats and put them on. Then, I went to my makeup counter and dabbed on some blush, and then some mascara. I used some shimmery silver eye shadow to make my hazel eyes pop. I then brushed and fluffed my hair; putting it into a fishtail braid. I then took a look at the final result and smiled. I looked amazing!

Then, Felix called for me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, coming!" I shouted as I came out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and saw Felix waiting by the door.

He grabbed my hand, and we walked out the door to the car.


	3. The Dinner

We finally arrived at the restaurant, which was called _Le Poisson Gris_.

"It means _The Gray Fish_ in French, and it's a buffet," Felix told me

"How do you know French?" I asked him.

"I began learning it in college, but when I dropped out for YouTube, I stopped."

I shrugged, and we went inside. Couples and families were dining, and a long buffet train snaked around about half of the whole room. A stout man in a tuxedo greeted us.

"Bonjour madame, sire," he greeted us. "How may I help you?"

"A table for four, please," Felix said.

"Four?" I whispered in his ear.

He stayed quiet. I gave up as the waiter led us to our table.

Felix pulled out a chair for me, and I gratefully sat. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"So… who's joining us?" I asked quietly.

He tried to ignore me again, but I demanded.

"Uh…" He gulped.

"Yes?" I asked, my stare boring down upon him.

He finally caved in. "A friend."

"Vanessa?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"But… I thought that you wanted to have a date night with me!" I exclaimed.

"Well… I also really wanted to see Vanessa…" He told me.

"And anyways, why were you so nervous when telling me?" I asked while flames of anger began to spread in my core.

"I didn't know how you'd react." He said simply.

"Well, I can't believe that you _lied _to me!" I whisper-shouted.

"Technically, I didn't-" He began, but was cut off when someone hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Felix!" Vanessa – or at least what I assumed to be her – exclaimed.

"Hi, Ness," he said sheepishly. "This is my girlfriend Marzia." He gestured to me.

She looked, and I swear that I could see her eyes get darker and colder for a second. Then, they lightened up and she smiled.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" She said and stuck out her hand.

"Hey, Vanessa," I said and shook her hand.

Then, she introduced her boyfriend, who had been standing quietly behind her.

"This is James," she said. He smiled at Felix and I, and I smiled back.

"He's kind of quiet," she said.

Then, they sat down: Vanessa across from Felix, James across from me.

Felix began catching up with her; talking about what he had accomplished recently.

James and I stared awkwardly at each other.

"So…" I began quietly.

"Uh, so how are you?" He asked in a deep, quiet voice.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm great." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back. He seemed nice enough…

Suddenly, Felix stood up. "I'm famished, so I'm going to go get some food."

Vanessa stood up as well and followed him to the buffet. They got plates and waited in line. They were still chatting, and then, Vanessa put her hand on Felix's arm. This made me want to growl in rage, but of course I couldn't. I had suddenly lost my appetite, but I wanted to go up for food anyways to "supervise" them.

I went up there, temporarily forgetting about James. I was behind a tall man with a huge, red beard, but I got as close to the two as I possibly could. They hadn't noticed me yet. Whew. It was hard to hear, because the restaurant was so crowded.

"…To a walk?" I heard Vanessa saying.

"Uh, sure…" Felix said. "When?"

"After this," she replied.

"Okay," he stuttered.

"I'll pick you up, just tell your… girlfriend that you are, uh, shopping." She said mischievously.

I gasped and covered my mouth. Was my boyfriend going to go out with… her? I left the line and ran outside and sat on the sidewalk to cry.


	4. The Result

I sat there for what felt like hours until Felix, Vanessa, and James finally came out of the restaurant. Felix saw me, and he immediately ran over to comfort me.

"Marzia! What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

I turned away from him. "I-it's, uh, nothing," I said, my body convulsing.

"I'm concerned…" Felix said. "No, fuck, I'm downright worried about you!"

Vanessa tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you have some shopping to do, Felix?" she asked, unfazed by me.

"Hold on, Ness," he said as he picked me up and carried me to the car. I slumped down in the front seat and whimpered.

He drove me home, leaving Vanessa behind. When we arrived, he picked me up and brought me to our bed inside.

"So, why are you sad?" He asked.

I sniffed and turned away from him. I felt him lay down next to me and wipe away my tears.

He began to rub his fingers in tiny circles on my back.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you…" he said as he kissed my neck lightly.

"W-well…" I began. "I overheard you and V-vanessa talking, and how s-she wanted you to l-lie to me and go with her to the p-park… and how you said y-yes…"

Felix's face turned white. "You know that I love you, and I would never ever cheat on you. Vanessa and I just wanted to go for a walk…" he said as he rolled me over so I was on my back.

"I love you more than anything in this world; and I hope you know that." Then, he leaned down and kissed me; it felt like my heart was exploding with love for him. One of his hands raked through my hair; the other cupped my face.

Then, something very unexpected happened. He got on top of me, and the kiss suddenly got way more passionate. We broke apart for a gasp of air, but immediately went back to kissing. He nibbled on my upper lip and then snaked his hand up my side. His fingers clawed at the edge of the material and he began to pull it down, exposing my bare shoulder.

"Felix," I giggled.

"Mm?" he mumbled.

He rubbed his hand along my shoulder, trailing down to my stomach, where he caressed the 2 inches of skin between my crop top and my skirt. It tickled, and made me giggle some more. I reached up to his back and pushed his shirt up, then gave him a short massage. He sighed and kissed me some more.

After a lot more kissing and playing, we broke apart. Felix gasped and I sighed.

"See, I told you I love you," he said, chuckling.

"Well, I guess you did," I said, and yawned. "I'm tired…"

"Okay," Felix said as he rolled off of me. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off of brushing my teeth; I just snuggled up next to Felix and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. The Email

I woke up to the smell of frying bacon. I got up and trudged downstairs, following the smell. I saw Felix cooking a breakfast of pancakes, hash browns, and bacon. He saw me and smiled.

"Well, hello there, sleepyhead." He said slyly.

I gave him a playful roll of the eyes and went over to him.

"This looks great," I said, gesturing to the frying bacon.

"I know, right? My cooking skills are _beast_!"

We both knew that this wasn't true at all, so we chuckled.

"No, seriously, how did you not burn the pancakes?" I asked.

"My secret." He said, grinning.

We sat down at the table and had a delicious meal of pancakes and bacon. When we finished, Felix went over to his computer and checked his email. He gasped when he opened one of them.

"What?" I asked.

"I just received an email asking if I wanted to go to the Catacombs and record my reactions for $2,000!" he exclaimed.

"You should do it!" I said. "It'll be fun, and I'm sure the Bros would love it!"

He pondered this for a moment, and replied with a nod of his head.

"Great!" I said. "When do we leave?"

"Uh…" he said as he checked the email for the specifics. "We leave… tomorrow, and all costs will be covered."

"Okay, then we need to get packing!" I playfully ruffled Felix's hair and ran off to pack. I looked up the weather in Paris and saw that it would be frigid from dawn to dusk. I shivered at the thought and threw in several sweaters. I also packed jeans, leggings, and a semi-formal skirt and blouse just in case. I added some scarves and hats, too. Then, I went downstairs to inform Felix that he had to start packing.

He quickly switched screens. "Hold on, I'm still sending the reply," he said as he made a new draft and started typing.

I raised an eyebrow and turned away. There was something he wasn't telling me. I turned away and pretended to go back up the stairs, but really stayed at the bottom. I watched his screen carefully. He switched back to whatever he had been doing before I interrupted him. I tiptoed closer and squinted at the screen.

Facebook. I silently sighed and prayed that he wasn't talking to Vanessa. I eyed the screen closer. Dang it, it was Vanessa! I had had enough of this secrecy; this refusal to tell me about what was going on. I didn't mind if he hung out with someone else; but when he tried to keep it secret, it made me mad. I stomped up to Felix and he tried to change windows again.

"Stop it, Felix," I said angrily.

I could practically hear his heart skip a beat.

He gulped and turned around to face me.

"I know what you're doing." I hissed.

"Uh… would you believe that I was still writing that reply?" he stuttered.

I glared at him and he shrunk down in his seat.

"You were talking to Vanessa. Why?" I asked.

"Uh…"

"And more importantly, why are you trying to hide this from me? I don't mind if you are just hanging out with her, but if you are cheating on me, t-then…" I blinked back tears. "We're o-over," I said, trying to maintain a straight face.

"I-"  
>"Plus, you're supposed to be sending that email! What's going on, Felix?" I choked. "No more secrets! We live together, for God's sake!"<p>

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Y-you know I love you, Marzia," he said. "More than anything. I w-would never ever cheat on you in a million years. I just met Vanessa for the first time in years, so… We just wanted to catch up, talk about stuff, you know?"

"That still doesn't explain why you're hiding this from me." I said sternly.

"I thought you would be pissed…" he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Pinkie swear to never underestimate me again?" I asked.

"I swear. I pinky fucking swear." He said as we locked pinkies.

"Alright, now come upstairs and pack." I grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs.

He packed his things, and then we both sat down on the bed and looked at each other.

"We should probably go downstairs," I said awkwardly.

"Uh, sure," he said. He got up and offered me a hand. I took it happily and we walked back downstairs, hand in hand.


	6. A Trip to the Catacombs

"Marzia! Wake up!"

"Wha-" I began, sleep clouding my thoughts.

"We have to leave for Paris!" Felix whispered. I glanced at the clock. 5:35 AM.

"Mmmf…" I said as I rolled over. "Fine."

I got up, showered, and put on a comfortable shirt that said "Sorry about what I said when I was hungry" and jeans. Then, I made sure everything was packed, and Felix took our bags to the car. He drove to the airport and we then went through security (blah, blah, blah) and FINALLY boarded the plane. After we got settled, Felix pulled out his phone and we took a selfie. He then posted it to Instagram and quickly checked his Twitter, while I played Candy Crush.

After a while, the pilot announced that we were going to take off. I put my phone on Airplane Mode and lay back in my seat to rest. Right before I passed out, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I sighed in delight and fell asleep.

I was woken up by the pilot announcing that we were there.

"What? We're here already…?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it has only been 2 hours," Felix said.

I shrugged and lay back again. I could feel the plane beginning its descent onto the runway, and not long after, the wheels touched ground. Once we got to the gate, we could get our things and leave. I grabbed my bags from the compartment above and we left. We called a taxi to take us to the hotel, and we didn't unpack because we were going to another hotel soon.

"So, when is it?" I asked Felix.

"This evening, at 7:00." He replied.

"We should go explore," I said.

"Sure," he said as he got up. "Where to?"

So, we spent the day wandering around Paris. We went everywhere from Louis Vuitton to the Arc de Triomphe, even the Eiffel Tower! Finally, at 6:45, we headed back to the hotel to pack our things and get ready for the Catacombs trip. I made Felix dress warmly, because it would be cold down there. At 6:15, we called a taxi to take us there, which was a traffic filled 45 minutes. When we finally arrived, we paid the cabby and went to the ticket booth with our bags.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the cashier / guard asked politely.

"Um, hi, I'm here with Felix Kjellberg, or, uh, PewDiePie-" I started.

"Oh, come right in, Mr. Kjellberg!" He led us to a small room with a few hallways behind the ticket stand.

"Your guide, Isak, will be here soon." He said and left.

Felix and I waited for a moment until, sure enough, a guy came through a narrow hallway to the right.

"Hello, I'm Isak." He introduced himself.

"I'm Felix, or PewDiePie, and this is Marzia." Felix gestured to me.

"Welcome! Are you ready to start the tour, Mr. Kjellberg?"

"Of course! Marzia, are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry sir, but your girlfriend cannot come along…" Isak said with a sympathetic face.

"Oh…" Felix said. He looked at me and I nodded. I was expecting this.

"Alright, where will she be staying?" he asked.

"She'll be staying in a small hotel nearby." Isak answered.

"Okay," Felix said as he handed me his bag. "Will we start now?"

"Yes, come with me." The guide said and turned towards another hallway.

I gave Felix a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he left.

Immediately, another person came through the same hallway that Isak came through.

"Hi, I'm Neo," she said.

"Hey, I'm Marzia." I replied.

"I'll be showing you to your hotel tonight. Oh, let me help you with those," she said as she took my bags.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"No problem. Follow me."

I began walking, and a question formed in my mind. "When will Fe – uh, PewDiePie be back?" I asked.

"Around 9:30. He will only be going through half of the catacombs." Neo replied.

"Ok."

We walked up some stairs and into the sunlight. I took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. We walked for about 2 minutes until Neo stopped at a small building called "The Baguette Inn." She led me inside, spoke a few words with the lady at the front desk, and took me to a colourful suite with bright yellow walls.

"This is where you will be staying for the weekend, Miss." She said and showed me to the bedroom. She set my bags down by the long gray couch and faced me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

She nodded. "Oh right, can we have your mobile phone number just in case we need to contact you?" She asked.

"Sure," I said and told her.

"Alright, thanks. I'll leave you to get settled, then," she said as she walked out the door.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I could already feel the jet lag bearing down upon my head like an anvil. I laid back onto the bed and allowed myself to fall asleep.

I woke up with a light headache. I groaned and turned over to look at the clock. It was 9:47 exactly. Wow, I slept for almost 3 hours! I sat up, and something suddenly dawned on me. Shouldn't Felix be back by now? I jumped up and started to pace.

_What if he's lost, or hurt?_

_No, he's probably just… running late…_

I gulped, because my gut feeling was that he was in trouble. I snatched my phone from the bedside table, threw on my coat and ran all the way to the entrance of the Catacombs. I gasped and clutched at a stitch in my side. I had never been a good runner.

"Where… Felix…" I gasped.

"Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but the catacombs are closed now."

I looked up and saw a different guard in the booth.

"I'm… Bisognin… Marzia…"

"Oh! Ms. Bisognin! Mr. Kjellberg hasn't come back yet. I'm sorry," the guard said.

I inhaled sharply and tried to talk normally. "He was supposed to… come back at 9:30," I said, still breathing heavily.

"Well, I guess he'll be out soon," he replied. "You can wait for him at the exit, if you'd like.

"Okay, thanks," I said absentmindedly and walked to the exit, which was a mile away. There was a bench there, so I sat down and started playing Candy Crush. I was interrupted in the middle of level 81 by a noise. I looked up, and heard it again. It was a shrill sound, only a second long, and it seemed to be emitting from the stairwell to the Catacombs. I walked over to the chain in front of the stairs and listened. I heard people talking, so I slipped under the chain and went down a few flights. I could tell what they were saying now.

"Scream like that again, and we'll make you bleed." Said a gruff voice.

I gulped. This couldn't be good.

"Okay, now that we have him tied up, we need to make our getaway. Where are the damn stairs?"

"Over here, I think." Said the first voice.

I then realized that they were talking about the stairs that I was on. I sneaked up the flights and ducked in a nearby alley. Just in time, because a few seconds later, two people each carrying something emerged from the darkness. The man was tall, about 6'7, and there was a woman as well, only about 5'6 with fiery red hair. Veronica.

They were each carrying what looked like a body. I studied one of them, and felt my heart sink like the Titanic. I could recognize that hair anywhere.

It was Felix.


	7. Kidnapped!

I followed the kidnappers, my heart racing. I studied the other body as well, and realized it was Neo. I studied both of their faces, and realized that they were both unconscious. Felix had streaks of dirt all over his face, and his shirt was in tatters. Neo had a streak of blood on her cheek, and her long, black hair was clumped together with lots of mud. They both had duct tape on their mouths, and their hands and feet were tied together with bungee cord. I knew my face was pale as a ghost as I followed them into an abandoned warehouse. I hid behind some piled boxes as the kidnappers threw Felix and Neo onto the dirt floor. The tall man took out some pepper spray and sprayed enough for them to wake up.

They opened their eyes and looked around wildly.

"Mmf mmf mm MMF MMMF?" Felix mumble-screamed through his duct tape.

The man only chuckled and kicked his side. Felix's features contorted for a moment, but then went back to normal.

"Can I remove his duct tape?" the man asked Veronica.

"Sure, but make sure to make it painful." She sneered.

The man reached down and yanked the tape off; removing most of Felix's mustache. He screamed in agony, and it was hard to resist running over and defending him. Plus, he hadn't even seen me yet.

"Veronica… what do you want from me?" Felix yelled.

The duo only chuckled, and they both kicked him this time. Neo watched in anger.

"Make us videos. Give us the money. If you don't, you will be tortured and most likely killed. Plus, your little friend here will be punished as well." The man drawled.

Neo's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates, and Felix bit his lip.

"So, what do you say?" Veronica crowed. Her voice was light and dry.

I then realized that I needed to call the police, but I couldn't exit the warehouse without them seeing me. So all I could do was watch hopelessly, weaponless and afraid for Felix and Neo.

"Make your fucking decision." The man demanded and kicked him again.

Felix winced and gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it." Felix grunted.

"Good. Now get up, you piece of shit." Veronica commanded.

"It's kind of hard to do that when I'm tied up," Felix smirked.

She slapped him. "Stop being a smartass!"

But she did untie him, and he got up and saw Neo.

"What about Neo?" He asked angrily.

She gave him a thankful look for not forgetting about her.

"Oh, she'll be put in a jail cell." Veronica sneered.

"I want her to be with me." Felix said. "I refuse for her to be put in a cell."

"Fine, she'll be tied up on the floor next to you."

"Untie her." He demanded.

"No."

"At least take off the duct tape on her mouth; if she screams, you can punish me."

"Fine." She ripped off the duct tape; and Neo bit her lip to keep herself from shrieking.

"Alright, we're ready now. Frederick, get the laptop."

I watched as the man – Frederick? – went through a door in the back I hadn't noticed before. He came back a few moments later with a laptop, a microphone, and some headphones. Then, the woman went and dragged a small, dusty table from the corner opposite me. Frederick threw the stuff onto the table.

"Get working, _Pewdiepie." _She dragged the vowel sounds for emphasis.

Felix sighed and began to set up the supplies. He then slipped the headphones on his head, hands shaking. Then, he started up Amnesia and began the cameras.

"H-how's it going b-bros, my name is Peeewdiepie…" He began unenthusiastically. "Today, I will be p-playing Amnesia…"

He started to play, and the bro got him almost immediately.

"Goddamn it!" He said, still not in his normal tone. "Well, I guess t-that's all for today, bros… h-here comes the brofist…"

He weakly brofisted the camera, and then turned it off.

He then turned to Frederick and the woman. "Is that e-enough…" he said.

Frederick grumbled. "Fine, we'll let you off early for today. Upload it now."

Felix did as asked and turned to them again, awaiting instructions. "Can Neo and I go…?"

Frederick pulled a gun out from seemingly nowhere.

"Nope."

Felix sighed. "Then what do I do?"

"You and your girlfriend will go to the cells for the night." Said Frederick.

I winced as he said that.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Felix cried angrily.

I breathed out in relief.

"Fine, your wife." He rolled his eyes.

Felix was about to protest again, but Frederick pointed the gun at his head again.

"Argue and you're dead."

Felix gulped.

"Now follow me." Frederick said as he grabbed Neo and slung her over his shoulder, causing her to grunt. He walked backwards, still pointing the gun at Felix.

"Try to run, and… well, you know what happens." He smirked.

He had no choice but to follow the kidnappers into the jail cell, and leave me.

Alone.


	8. Captured

The duo came back almost immediately and came over to where I was hiding. I gulped and pressed myself to the ground. They both sat down on crates about 8 feet from me.

"Whew," Veronica said. "That was easy."

Frederick chuckled. "Wow, I never knew he was so weak."

I inhaled sharply, which I immediately realized was a mistake.

"Who's there?" Veronica crowed. She peered over the crates and saw me feebly attempting to hide under a burlap mail bag. She got up and grabbed me by the armpits.

"You," she said as she took in my features.

I gritted my teeth as she took out a gun and held it right next to my skull.

"Move and die." She growled as she dragged me through the same door that she took Felix and Neo through.

It was a small room, with rows of cells on either side meant to hold storage bins full of packages. She opened one with a key and tossed me inside like I was one of those aforementioned packages. I landed on something soft that emitted a yelp.

"The fuck?" It said as Veronica slammed the door shut.

I rolled off of it and realized it was Felix.

Our eyes met and his pupils dilated.

"M-marzia?" He gasped.

"Oh my god, Marzia, what are you doing here?" He practically screamed as he got to his feet. "What the fuck!"

"I followed them in here… and they caught me hiding." I said softly.

"Marzia… no, no, NO!" He started to sob loudly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hiccupped, staring at me with a mix of sadness and anger.

"I couldn't just let them walk away with you!" I shrieked shrilly.

"You should've! I'm not worth it!" Felix choked on his own saliva.

"Felix… don't say that!" I said, and embraced him tightly. He clung on like his life depended on it. I planted a kiss on his collarbone, and he buried his face in my hair. I then leaned against his chest; I could hear his heartbeat; slow and steady.

"You are worth it. You are so worth it. I love you so much," I said into his chest. We rocked back and forth for a few moments until I mumbled, "Where's Neo?"

"She's in the corner… She hit that barrel over there and fell unconscious. See, I told you barrels were bad!" I would've chuckled if we weren't in grave danger.

I ran over to her side and examined her.

"Oh gosh…" I said, my face turning white. She had a huge bloody wound on her forehead, about the size of a walnut.

Felix came over and immediately jumped back. "Jesus," he cursed. "Some wound…"

He stalked back over and stood a foot or two behind me.

All of a sudden, I realized something. "She could be dying!"

"We need to get help…" Felix said. "And quick!"

"Uh, I guess we kind of have to call for Veronica..." I felt sick to my stomach.

"What about Frederick?" Felix asked, and I understood why. I didn't want to deal with an unhappy Veronica.

"Alright, um…" I began. "Uh, F-frederick?" I called.

I heard footsteps and Frederick barged in, gripping a gun. "This better be important, you fucking douchebags."

I could practically feel the blood boiling in my veins. "Excuse me, but NEO IS DYING."

He snorted. "And why should I care?"

"Because, she is a human being!" I retorted angrily.

"Ugh, fine," He groaned as he slipped through the door and took a look at Neo. I was considering attacking him, but he still had a gun in his hand.

"Dammit, I need ice." He said to himself and slipped out again, locking the door.

"Fuck, I thought he would be dumb enough to leave it unlocked." Felix said.

A moment later, Frederick came back in with an ice pack from who knows where. He put it on Neo's wound and brushed off his hands.

"There, done. Now, come with me." He commanded as he grabbed my shoulder.

I tried to squirm away, but he was too strong.

"You have to pay for that." He sneered as he pulled out yet another gun.

I sighed. "I figured," I muttered under my breath.

I turned to take a last glimpse at Felix as Frederick dragged me down the hallway.

There were many more cells than I thought there were. I counted over 50 before I lost count, due to how fast we were moving. He finally stopped at a crude wooden door at the end of the hallway. He kicked it open, revealing a small room with beat up wooden flooring. He lugged me to the center of the room and threw me down. Then, he lay down on top of me, pinning me to the floor. He began to kiss my jaw. I then realized what was happening, and I felt my stomach drop. I began to squirm, trying to get away as he fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I felt it rip, and I squeaked.  
>"Please… anything but this…" I cried.<p>

He ignored me and began to shove down my jeans. I let out a cry of despair; soon, we were both bare.

I shrieked, the pain coursing through my veins like a bullet.

_Oh God, make it stop._

_Please!_


	9. Sorry So Sorry

"Marzia?"

"Stop, stop, please, stop!" I whimpered, my whole body aching. "Please…"

"Marzia! It's me! Felix!" The voice whispered. "Are you alright?"

"No… I'm not alright…" I groaned as a pair of arms wrapped around me, warming me.

"He… he told me what he did to you…" Felix sighed dejectedly. "I'm so, so, sorry, Marz," he said as he shifted me into his lap. "So sorry."

I sniffled and buried my face into his chest. I was shivering; my clothes were still in that room full of horrors.

Felix noticed this and slipped his coat and shirt off, slipping them over me in one quick motion. I huddled against him, curled into the crook of his arm.

"So sorry," he breathed again. "So, so, sorry."

"I-it's not your fault…" I stuttered, inhaling sharply.

"It is, oh, it is," he muttered. "I brought you here. I should've left you at home, where you would've been safe."

"We didn't know that this would happen," I whispered as I stared into his soft blue eyes. "And plus, how would you get me to stay home?"

A ghost of a smile passed his face as he shook his head.

"I suppose I wouldn't." He said as he took my face in his hands. "You're unstoppable."

And then he was kissing me like never before. We were in a prison, being held hostage by kidnappers who wouldn't hesitate to force cruel punishment in exchange for some ice. But, somehow, I felt better. Felix was my drug; my reason to live. The reason that I was still alive. I ran my hand up through his fine hair and clasped onto a lock near the top, pulling gently. He ran his hand up and down my back. It didn't help that I didn't have any pants on. Suddenly, he touched my thigh; a quick, soft brush of the hand. It made me go rigid as the horrifying memories all came back, impaling my mind. Felix abruptly let go of me and scooted back.

"I'm so sorry, Marz…" he stuttered as he turned pink. "I didn't mean to touch, you know, there…"

I just lay there, remembering Frederick's touch. The pain; the torture. The horror. I shivered and whimpered. But this was Felix, not Frederick. Felix. My Felix.

"Felix… I love you so much," I said as I huddled up against him again. "It just… reminded me of… him."

"I understand, and I'm so, so, sorry…" he whispered, cradling me again.

I was hungry and cold, but at least I still had Felix.

Then, I remembered that Neo was still in the corner. I glanced over to see her passed out, a trail of drool seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"I hope she wakes up," I breathed into Felix's chest.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Felix said, giving me a small smile.

I yawned and shifted into a better position.

"Is it fine if I…"

I was passed out before I could even finish my sentence.

"Hey you." I heard a gruff voice say.

"Get up." It commanded. I opened an eye and was greeted by the ugly face of Frederick. I instantly backed away in horror.

"You," I whimpered. "Where's Felix?"

"He's right over in another room, but he'll be gone if you don't get up."

This sent a chill down my spine, and I immediately pushed myself off of the concrete, embarrassedly pulling the coat down as far as it could.

"Follow me." Frederick commanded as he withdrew a gun from his toolbelt and aimed it at me.

I obeyed and he led me to a huge room lined with conveyor belts. This must've been the main production room. I saw cardboard boxes scattered around; dust bunnies flying through the air. We finally stopped at another door near the back.

"Scream and die." Frederick spat as he turned the doorknob.

Inside, I saw one of the most horrifying scenes I've ever seen.

Felix was staring at the computer screen.

What was the scary part?

His eyes.

His normally ocean blue eyes were a bloodred in color, purple nerves winding their way through the whites. The very center of his eye had a lime green dot, which appeared to be sunk into his eye. His eyelids were all the way open; the spine-tingling eyeballs were bulging.

I almost shrieked.

"What the f-" I choked, having never dropped an 'f bomb' before. "Shit. What the shit."

I had never said that either, so I would've covered my mouth if I had been in a different situation.

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" I hissed.

Frederick only raised both eyebrows, smiling evilly.

"I said, WHAT did you do to him?" I growled.

I felt like crying and killing something at the same time. Preferably, killing Frederick.

I lunged for his throat, knocking him off guard. I shoved him to the concrete and kicked him square in the nuts. His face twisted into a gruesome expression as he passed out. I ran over to Felix and shook him, trying not to look at those eyes.

"Felix. Listen to me."

He kept on staring at the laptop.

"Felix. It's me. Marzia."

Felix raised a hand to the keyboard and tapped on five keys:

Y

"Felix, oh Felix…" I cried, grabbing his hand. "There has to be some way to get you out of this…"

What is this?


	10. The Resolution

I put my hand on top of his and guided it to my lips, pressing it against them.

"Felix," I began. "Felix, I love you. So, so, much. You do not have to let them do this to you; you can resist. I know you can, you're stronger than them. Stop… staring."

His eyes didn't betray anything as he flicked his finger against my chin repeatedly; long, short, short, pause, long…

I soon realized he was trying to tell me something. Morse code! I had learned it in junior high. I concentrated, trying to bring up the foggy memories of the tapping code.

8

I gasped, and he stopped tapping. I kissed his neck.

"I knew you could do it. I'll see you soon." I whispered into his ear. "I love you."

I exited the room; carefully stepping on Frederick. I peered around the corner to see Veronica pacing in front of the main door.

"Frederick." She whispered into a walkie talkie clipped onto her toolbelt. I guessed that Frederick had turned his off so I wouldn't hear him. I tiptoed in the other direction, to the back door. I saw that there was a keypad glowing red, awaiting a passcode. I typed in the code that Felix had given me and was rewarded with a soft click. I pushed open the heavy metal door and was rewarded with daylight. I stood there slightly blinded for a moment, having being used to the dim warehouse lights. I spotted the concrete police station and dashed over, throwing open the door and halting at the low blue desk.

"Bonjour, madam," the secretary said.

"Um, English?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure. What's your problem?"

"My boyfriend and my friend were kidnapped, and they are in that warehouse right there." I said.

"Oh lord, are they alright?" She exclaimed.

"Not really. Just hurry, please…" I coughed, wave after wave of euphoria crashing down.

She ran through a door; moments later, a whole squad appeared.

"Let's go." Said a tall man, brandishing his gun.

I began to follow, but the head officer stopped me.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you will have to stay here. It's too dangerous."

"But my boyfriend is in there!"  
>"I understand. Just stay here."<p>

I huffed and sat down on the couch, breathing hard. They were going to be okay. Felix was going to be fine. It's alright. It's alright.

And with that, I keeled over and fell unconscious.

"Marzia."

His voice rang out; crystal clear and perfect.

I opened my eyes and he hugged me tightly.

"Felix," I whispered. "Felix."

He gave a small grunt of pain and I pulled awa, noticing that I was in a white hospital bed.

"Oh Felix, are you okay?" I asked, turning to him and squeezing his hand.

"Um… I have two broken ribs, a fractured foot, and many, many bruises."

I gasped and gave him another light hug. "You should be in bed!"  
>"I was." He said, gesturing to his own bed next to mine.<p>

"You shouldn't have gotten out!" I said. "Go get back in, you need to heal!"

He coughed. "There's something I need to do first."

He took a deep breath as he slowly and carefully lowered himself to one knee.

"Marzia Bisognin, I love you more than my life. You are perfect; you cheer me up, you comfort me, you help me. I promise to love you forever if you'll love me. Will you take me, Felix Kjellberg, as your husband?"

I opened my mouth in shock, covering it with my hand.

"Felix… Of course, Pewds, of course!" I shrieked, referencing one of his videos.

He chuckled and leaped over to me, giving me a big, sloppy kiss.

"I love you, Felix. I really do."

~END~

*Curtains drop*

Thank all of you bros for reading this! I have started a new fic called Unpredicted Love; go check it out if you want! Brofist! :D


End file.
